Haunted By Desires
by Cherry-Hanyou-33
Summary: Hojo had just made a deal with the devil(a.ka. Demon), gives him demotic powers, which he will obviously use to take the Shikon Jewel and kill Inuyasha and to make Kagome his. Inuyasha trapped in Kagome's time.Sess come to the rescue R&R!Inu/Kag/Sess
1. Demons Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haunted by Desire  
Chapter 1 : Demon's Offer  
  
Hojo's POV  
  
I must have her. I must have Kagome! I mean what could she possibly see in that  
  
guy.. Who's his name again.Oh yeah Inuyasha.yeah. . his clothes are wayyyy  
  
out of style! And what's up with those weird looking ears! I'd do anything to get  
  
Kagome back from that ass hole..  
  
" Looks to me that you have a problem "  
  
Hojo, who was startled by this voice stood up from his bed and grabbed a  
  
baseball bat. Suddenly a shadow emerged from his closet door and started to walk  
  
slowly towards him.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?!"  
  
"Put that bat down you insolent human " walking toward him.  
  
"What do you want from me?" taking a few steps back.  
  
"I am Gorokoua, the demon of death and the keeper of loves lost souls" he said admirably. " And as for wanting something, I wish to posses the Shikon No Tama which is under the care of that woman of yours..  
  
"Kagome? She has the Shikon No what?"  
  
"Shikon No Tama, the jewel of four souls. It has the ability to boost ones power." smirking a little.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"I wish for you to retrieve the jewel for me." picking up a picture frame that  
  
contained the picture of Kagome. He looked at it in spite and slammed the frame  
  
back down.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" he said in an angered voice .  
  
Its not a matter of wanting to. You don't have a choice" Gorokuoa said and started  
  
to pace around the room.  
  
"What if I were to refuse?" looking bewildered  
  
"You will pay with your life."  
  
"."  
  
Hojo looked at the demon and then at the frame that had the picture of Kagome in it. He thought over how great it would be to have Kagome as his own and not to that Inuyasha . He set his head back up and extended his hand to Gorokoua.  
  
" Hmm, I take that as a yes?" allowing Hojo to shake his arm.  
  
" Yes, it's a yes!" Hojo grabbed his hand and started to shake it extravagantly.  
  
" Very well.drink this" giving him a bottle." This is a potion I specially made myself to give mortals a day of power."  
  
" You mean if I drink this I'll have powers?"  
  
" Yes , Yes, now drink it, we mustn't waste any time"  
  
Hojo grabbed the bottle excitedly and gulped it down. His whole body started to shake, he fell on the ground and panted heavily  
  
" Hey you. are you okay?"  
  
Hojo gave an evil laugh and said " I'm fine. I feel so alive" he stood up quit fast . He threw the empty bottle against the wall and with a high evil voice shouted " I must kill Inuyasha!"  
  
Gorokuoa just stood there in amusement. " My plan will work, once I get rid of that half-breed Inuyasha , I will be able to take the Shikon Shards from the wench and finally be able to rule the world!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reading this. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!! Next Chapter : Demon Eyes and the Human Soul. . I'll update as soon as I can!!! Thanx again!  
  
~**~ 


	2. Sealed Well

Disclaimer : I dun own Inuyasha .. so sorrie.. onli own the crazy settings....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haunted by Desire  
  
Chapter 2 : Sealed Well  
  
Feudal Japan~Bone Eaters Well  
  
"Inuyasha...you okay?" Kagome asked with a slightly worried smile.  
  
"I'm fine Kagome... well i have to return you back to your own time now..."  
  
" What...? with a confused looked on her face. " Why are you such in a hurry to get me back in my own time anyways."  
  
"Uhh.. well i just thought that you needed to study for those test of yours" Inuyasha crossed his arms and walked towards the  
  
bone eaters well. " So what are you waiting for... lets go!" and jumped in.  
  
Kagome followed Inuyasha's steps toward the well and prepared. She stopped for a moment  
  
Inuyasha's been acting so weird... i wonder if it's anything to do with Kikyo...Of course it's her, its always  
  
her...  
  
"Whatever... it's his life i shouldn't but in" looking down the well." Besides, i don't like the guy, so why would i even give a damn care... he's just a friend,a really close friend." and jumped in.  
  
Higorashi Household~Bone Eaters Well ~ Normal Time Spand  
  
" Inuyasha, aren't you going to leave now?"  
  
"Damn it! The stupid well... I can't get in!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
" What are you saying... " Kagome asked . " That you can't get back to your own time, that your stuck here forever?!"  
  
" Sheez thanks for making me feel better..."  
  
" Heh sorry"  
  
" You should be"  
  
A glow of light hovered Kagome and Inuyasha , and a face so familiar emerged from it, Kaede. " Ye must listen Inuyasha,  
  
if you ever want to get back here again."  
  
"Kaede..." Kagome said in a surprised voice. " Your here... now.. bu-t-t h- h-o-o-w?"  
  
" Who cares how she got here..." Inuyasha said angrily " As long as the old woman is here and finding a way to get me back to my own time, is the only thing that matters. So.TALK!!"  
  
" Inu-yasha, the well that connects this time and Kagome's time is sealed as for this moment." the ghostly face of the Kaede whispered. " However, the well will work again, in a couple of days. You will have to remain in that there for now."  
  
" Damn it ..."  
  
Kagome clasped her hands together with joy and Inuyasha responded with " What are you so happy about... I'm stuck in this stupid dimension of yours."  
  
" It's just ... never mind."  
  
" Uh old lady Kaede..." but when he turned around her ghostly face had already disappeared.  
  
Kagome clapped her hands " Ok Inuyasha.. i have to go to school , so you'll have to wait for me at home." she ran up the temple stairs leaving Inuyasha behind.But she came back and grabbed Inuyasha .  
  
" Hey where are you taking me Kagome?"  
  
" i can't leave you there! " with a little spit in her tone." You might do something thing stupid."  
  
" Uhuh .. yea like what?!" insulted.  
  
" well lots of thing, i don't have to name them all do i , cause i have to get to class..."  
  
" Feh"  
  
" Urgh .. ok whatever" she ran up the stair with Inuyasha dragging behind her.  
  
Inside the Higorashi House~Normal Time Spand~Outside Kagome's door  
  
" Ok Inuyasha, wait here, until I'm done changing." Kagome went in the room.  
  
" Stupid..." Inuyasha stood up and started to walk i towards a door . He opened it and saw Souta playing Nintendo. Souta saw Inuyasha and stood up to greet him ( by touching his ears).  
  
" Hey Inuyasha!"  
  
" Kid" nodding his head." So what's that thing there?"  
  
" Oh this?" pointing to his Nintendo." This a Nintendo."  
  
" Ninteodo?"  
  
" Nooo... N-I-N-T-E-N-D-O"  
  
Inuyasha approached game and started to tap it with his lond sharp nails.  
  
" Hey, Hey, be careful with that. You might break it" grabbing Inuyasha's claw.  
  
" Oh good , you guys are getting along." Kagome said from behind the door. " So Souta will you watch Inuyasha for me? Until i get back home?"  
  
" Ok ... "  
  
" Oh no" she said disappointingly. " Who will watch you?"  
  
" Hey! Me and Inuyasha can take care of ourselves. Kagome took a glimpse behind Souta , where she saw Inuyasha still tapping the Nintendo curiously. " Uhh sure..." and left the room.  
  
" I better tell mom to watch them too, just incase." Kagome ran to the kitchen door where her mom was preparing lunch.  
  
" Hello Kagome."  
  
" Hey Mom" hugging her mother. " Umm Mom?"  
  
" Yes Dear?"  
  
" Will you do me a favor?"  
  
" Yeah , what is it dear."  
  
" Well can you watch Inuyasha and Souta for me?"  
  
" Oh , you friend with the cute ears is here? "  
  
" Mom!"  
  
" Of course dear, I'll watch them."  
  
" Especially Inuyasha..."  
  
Kagome gave her mom one last hug and left for school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEy thanks for reading this storie!!!!!!!! Please Dont forget to REVIEW this! I really need sum support.. and if you have any suggestions... please feel free to say it!!!!! Thanxs again..  
  
..:: Cherry-Hanyou::.. 


End file.
